


a brand new start

by angiie_yonaga



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst I guess, F/M, Spoilers!!, idk its pretty cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angiie_yonaga/pseuds/angiie_yonaga
Summary: this has major spoilers





	

**Author's Note:**

> this has major spoilers

The Ultimate Impostor had been the first to wake up, and subsequently hit their head on the glass of their capsule when they woke up. It was confusing, to say the least. As they looked around, they saw 15 other capsules, all occupied by sleeping people, who looked similar, but not exactly like their friends they were just with. What had happened? They couldn't quite remember. Although, they faintly remembered a glowing object under a table,, Ah! That's right! They had been getting a knife to save their friends from being murdered. Then why were they here? They couldn't possibly have been murdered,,, right? Well, no point thinking of the past. Time to think about the future.

 

~~

 

It had been a while since Gundam Tanaka had woken up. He had quickly adapted, eating at certain times, sleeping at certain times. But he never did anything in his spare time. Well, that's not true. He did something. He kneeled by the capsule of Sonia Nevermind, a girl who had captured his heart. She was still alive, or so he hoped, seeing as she hadn't woken up yet. And though he longed to hear her sweet melodious voice again , he was overjoyed to know that no one had thought to murder her yet. And even better that she had not murdered anyone yet. Though it did get a bit lonely, when you refuse to acknowledge anyone besides your Four Dark Devas of Destruction. But some things never change. Except, for this one night, when the Breeder decided to leave a note, for when his dark queen were to wake.

 

'My dear Princess,

It has been a while since I departed from what you think to be the real world, and yet I don't regret what I did at all. In fact, I did it to save all of you from that curse of hunger that your mortal bodies have. I just hope that you will forgive me, for offing one of our friends. I hope you do not forget me when you wake, as I have not forgotten you.

Ever yours, Tanaka Gundam.'

 

He left the note next to her capsule, and hoped every day that she would wake.


End file.
